Je veux rentrer au bercail
by SannyDair
Summary: Une promesse, ma promesse. Tu t'en souviens? Le temps a passé, on a tous les deux pas mal changé. Je ne sais pas si tu me reconnaitrais maintenant. Nos horizons ont changé, nos amis, nos ennemis. Ai-je fais une erreur en sauvant cet équipage? L'avenir me le dira...
1. Chapter 1

-Nami... J'ai faim! Cria Luffy.

-Luffy, il est 17h! Répondit sèchement la rouquine.

-Et alors?

-Et les gens normalement constitués ne mangent pas à cette heure là! On n'a pas fini nos courses.

-Oui mais...

-Écoutes ce que te dis Nami-san. Coupa Sandy en assommant son capitaine.

Nos mugiwaras avaient jeté l'ancre sur cette île accueillante. Les pirates se promenaient tranquillement, sans se retourner à chaque coin de rue, surveillant leurs arrières. Chacun était parti de son côté, faire des emplettes. C'était leur dernier jour, le Log poste était rechargé.

-J'ai besoin de rentrer dans cette boutique. Fit la navigatrice.

-Je viens avec toi. Répondit Robin. Tu peux me tenir ceci, cook san? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Oh bien sûr Robin-san. Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient transformés en cœur. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à ses deux équipières. Une fois la porte du magasin refermée, il reporta son attention sur Luffy. Jouer la carte de la discrétion avec cet énergumène se révélait du domaine de l'impossible. Il était agenouillé, jouant avec les carillons de la boutique d'à côté. Et dire qu'il valait trois cent millions de Berrys par sa force, on pourrait en douter. Émerveillé par les sonorités des carillons, il avait l'air d'un enfant, naïf et insouciant. Il reprit ses esprits après avoir été bousculé, faisant tomber un paquet au sol.

-Oh je suis désolée.

-Vous pourriez... Sandy s'interrompit voyant une jeune femme, accroupie, en train de ramasser le paquet. Je suis navré de vous avoir bousculé, j'étais ailleurs. Laissez, je m'en occupe.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondit la jeune femme, relevant la tête, lui souriant. Tenez, ceci vous appartient. Fit-elle en se relevant.

Sandy la regarda de la tête au pied. Cette femme était magnifique. Une taille fine, élancée. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur, d'un short en jean et de bottes, dessinant le galbe de ses jambes. Elle avait attaché sa longue chevelure cuivrée en une queue de cheval.

-Merci de votre aide.

-Mais de rien. Fit-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire. D'un geste naturel, elle dépoussiéra la manche du jeune homme et se pencha vers lui. Vous feriez mieux de décamper le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune homme surpris par les dires de la jeune femme ne la vit même pas s'enfuir.

-Hey, Sandy, ça va? Demanda Luffy, examinant son cuisinier de près.

-Oui, oui! Dit-il en le poussant, cherchant des yeux la jeune femme dans la foule. Robin et Nami sortirent à cet instant, des paquets en main.

-Laissez-moi vous débarrasser! S'exclama Sandy, oubliant aussi vite cette mystérieuse femme.

-Il est l'heure de manger maintenant? Demanda Luffy.

-Pas encore Luffy! Râla Nami, ce qui fit sourire Robin. Ils étaient toujours en train de se chercher ses deux là. On va déposer les paquets au bateau. On mange en ville ce soir!

-Mais Nami-san, je peux...

-Je sais Sandy-kun, mais ce soir, c'est repos pour tout le monde. Coupa Nami.

-Oh ça veut dire que tu penses à moi, répondit le cuistot, gesticulant dans tous les sens auprès de Nami, énervant un peu plus la jeune femme.

Nos neufs mugiwaras étaient attablés autour d'un bon repas. Ils avaient choisi un restaurant chantant. Ou du moins, les chanteurs essayaient de camoufler les bruits de l'équipe de chapeau de paille. Le repas était rythmé par des rires, des insultes du bretteur et du cuisiner, des bruits de mastications de Luffy. L'apparence de Brook n'avait pas l'air de déranger les autres clients. Entre un squelette riant de bon cœur et un renne qui parle, cette tablée était bien étrange. Des regards étonnés, des messes-basses entre le personnel du restaurant s'échangèrent au fil de la soirée.

Le silence gagna la salle soudainement. Tout le monde chercha des yeux ce qui attirait l'attention de la salle. Sandy frappa l'arrière du crâne de Luffy pour le faire taire. Sur scène se tenait une jeune femme, de dos. La lumière caressait le dos nu de celle-ci. Quelques mèches rebelles cuivrées tombaient sur sa nuque. Les premières notes de musique résonnèrent dans la salle. La jeune femme se retourna, fredonnant le couplet.

-Hey, sourcil en vrille, t'as vu un fantôme?

-La ferme marimo! Fit le jeune homme, cherchant des yeux sa cigarette qui était tombée. Il l'avait retrouvée. Elle était encore plus belle que cet après-midi.

-Yo HO HO HO HO! J'ai toujours aimé ces robes fendues. S'écria le squelette. Si j'avais des yeux je pourrais...

-On ne préfère pas savoir, pervers! Coupa Nami après avoir assommé le squelette.

-En tout cas, elle chante bien. Dit Pipo.

-Frautlenlaguer! Baragouina Luffy la bouche pleine.

-Tu veux pas refaire un essai avec la bouche vide Luffy?

-Je la veux dans l'équipe, répéta le capitaine, engloutissant aussi vite une autre assiette.

-Hein? Et on peut savoir pourquoi? Demanda Pipo pendant que Sandy dansait de joie à l'idée d'avoir une autre femme à rendre heureuse.

-Parce qu'il nous faut une chanteuse, répondit Luffy en regardant son équipe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils leur avaient posé cette question.

-Mais on ne la connait pas!

-Et alors?

-Dés qu'il a une idée en tête, c'est foutu. Fit Zorro en buvant dans sa chope.

Des applaudissements se firent retentir. Sandy se mit debout, applaudissant de plus belle. La jeune femme remercia, salua la salle et s'éclipsa dans les loges.

-Dans tous les cas, elle est partie. Dit Pipo.

-On va aller la chercher! S'écria Luffy, se levant d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise.

-Non on va rentrer!

-Mais Nami...

-Luffy on rentre, tu viens d'engloutir toutes nos économies!

-C'est moi le capitaine.

-Et c'est moi qui paye! Dit-elle sèchement.

Toute l'équipe quitta le restaurant après avoir payé la note. Luffy traînait les pieds, les mains dans les poches. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Il n'était pas le seul à être déçu. Sandy, fermait la marche, cherchant son feu dans ses poches. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, il avait déjà deux femmes sublimes à ses côtés, mais cette femme l'intriguait. Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de partir alors que cette ville regorgeait de pirates. Le jeune homme stoppa sa marche sous la froideur du canon qui pointait dans son dos.

-On a pas écouté mon conseil apparemment.

L'équipage se retourna, près à défendre Sandy. Ils étaient surpris de ne pas avoir senti la présence de la jeune femme qui tenait en joue leur ami.

-Vous feriez mieux de m'écouter! Dit-elle en dégainant une autre arme. Robin, ouvres la porte à côté de toi et entrez tous.

L'archéologue procéda sous le regard ébahi de l'équipage. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas apparaître ses bras sur la jeune femme pour la neutraliser? Ils rentrèrent tous dans la pièce, se préparant au pire. Leur ennemie referma la porte, la faisant claquer en donnant un coup de pied dedans, ne quittant pas du regard les mugiwaras. Elle gardait toujours Sandy près d'elle, servant ainsi de protection.

-Qui es-tu? Demanda Franky.

-Robin, tu la connais? Demanda inquiet le petit renne.

-Yo HO HO HO HO! Une femme voulant me tuer, ça m'est jamais arrivé! Je suis mort de peur! Mais... Je suis déjà mort. Criait Brook malgré l'air accablé de Nami. Même dans des situations incongrues, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire les pitres. Zorro ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux. Son visage lui disait quelque chose.

-Hey! Hey! La jeune femme éleva la voix, coupant court aux discussions incessantes de l'équipage. On a pas le temps de s'éterniser. Apparemment votre cuisiner n'a pas passé le message. Si vous voulez quitter l'île, vous allez bien m'écouter.

-Pourquoi nous enfermer dans cette pièce alors? Demanda Luffy.

-Cette île est un vrai marché pour les chasseurs de pirates. N'importe qui serait partant pour empocher sept cent millions et cinquante Berrys facilement.

-Hey, on n'est pas n'importe qui. Répliqua Sandy.

-Je sais, mais tout le monde relâche son attention ici. La preuve, je vous ai tous dans cette pièce.

-Et c'est quoi le plan? Demanda Robin, assise sur une chaise.

-La marine sera là dans quelques heures. Si vous souhaitez vous en tirer vivant, vous allez suivre mes instructions.

-On a qu'à foncer dans le tas. Proposa Luffy, en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne veux pas que les habitants en souffrent.

-Et pourquoi une chasseuse de pirates nous aiderait? Demanda Zorro en la foudroyant du regard.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu es le plus mal placé pour dire ça. Répondit-elle ironiquement.

-Quoi? Vous vous connaissez? Demanda Pipo.

-Pas personnellement. Coupa-t-elle. Le Log Pose indique quelle direction?

-Le Nord! Répondit Robin, alors que Nami faisait tout pour cacher son bras.


	2. Chapter 2

-Capitaine! Le bateau de chapeau de paille.

-Quelle est la couleur de leur étendard?

Le second saisit sa longue vue, ne comprenant guère où voulait en venir son capitaine. Tout le monde savait bien sous quelle couleur voguait les pirates. Il fut étonné et regarda par deux fois.

-Violet mon capitaine.

-Très bien! Répondit le capitaine, le sourire aux lèvres. Approchez vous, nous avons quelqu'un à saluer.

A bord du thousand sunny régnait un silence d'or. Elle leur avait ordonné de se cacher dans la cale. Il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour convaincre Franky et Luffy pour changer le drapeau. Ils avaient jeté l'ancre assez loin de l'île. Elle attendait l'arrivée de la marine, espérant qu'aucun mugiwara ne revienne sur le pont. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde, faisant des signes de mains à la marine.

-Beau travail Sam!

-Merci capitaine! Répondit la jeune femme.

-Où se trouve l'équipage de chapeau de paille?

-Ils sont encore chez Joe, ivres morts. C'était un jeu d'enfant de leur dérober leur navire.

-Je suis pourtant surpris de te voir ici, ce n'est pas toi qui nous a prévenu de leur arrivée en ville.

-Depuis quand se fait-on des cadeaux entre chasseurs de prime? Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

-Avec cette somme, tu vas pouvoir te mettre à la retraite.

-Je suis tranquille pour un bon moment.

-On se revoit tout à l'heure.

-Comme d'habitude, Capitaine!

Le navire de la marine s'éloigna, gagnant le port de l'île. Elle ne bougea pas quand elle sentit la froideur d'une lame près de sa gorge.

-Tu t'en prends au femme, serais-tu aussi lâche?

Le poing du bretteur se crispa. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'attaquer une femme, mais cette chasseuse de pirate ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Tête d'algues, on n'agresse jamais une femme.

-On t'a pas sonné Love-cook.

-Vous devriez peut-être lever l'ancre maintenant.

-Elle a raison, répliqua Nami. Franky. Zorro rengaina son sabre, se retirant.

-C'est comme si c'était fait!

-Yoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh! On a notre chanteuse maintenant! S'écria Luffy, sortant de sa cachette.

-Il est un peu tard pour faire machine arrière. Fit Sandy, allumant son énième cigarette de la soirée.

-Je peux toujours feindre une prise d'otage.

-Ou tu peux rester avec nous. Répondit Luffy prenant la jeune femme par les épaules. Il fit une drôle de tête soudainement. Piiioooouuu, je suis fatigué.

-Oh, pardon, j'ai oublié. Elle recula d'un pas, cherchant un collier sous son débardeur. C'était ma carte chance. Fit-elle en montrant un médaillon. Si je reste, il va falloir que je le range.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Nami, regardant la pierre avec de gros yeux.

-C'est un morceau de Granit Marin.

-Voilà pourquoi Robin ne t'a pas attaqué! Dit à voix haute Pipo.

-Je vois pas comment un simple caillou peut neutraliser Luffy et Robin.

-Ce caillou affaiblit tous les détenteurs de fruit du Démon. Répondit la jeune femme. C'est un vrai trésor.

-Je vais le mettre dans le coffre alors. Fit Nami, lui prenant des mains et alla le ranger.

-Je crois que je fais partie de l'équipage. Dit Sam, étonnée.

-Évites les mots argent, trésor, berry si tu ne veux pas la voir dans cet état. Fit Robin en souriant.

-Pourquoi nous avoir aidé? Demanda Chopper.

-Et bien...

-Sandy, j'ai faim...

-Ne coupe pas la parole de …. Le cuisinier s'arrêta soudainement.

-Samantha Uta. Souffla la jeune femme. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Sam.

-Ne coupe pas la parole de Sam-san. Répéta Sandy, assommant une nouvelle fois Luffy.

-Mais j'ai faim!

-Je ne serais pas contre un petit encas, je n'ai pas encore mangé.

-Je vais tout de suite te préparer un repas Sami-san. Fit Sandy, se précipitant dans sa cuisine.

-A table! S'écria Luffy, courant à son tour vers la salle à manger.

Sam regarda l'équipage rentrer petit à petit dans la salle. N'avait-elle pas commis une faute en s'engageant vis-à-vis d'eux. Elle ne leur amenait pas que des bons bagages. Zorro rentra en dernier, foudroyant la jeune femme. Elle lui répondit par un sourire. Il allait être difficile de s'en faire un ami.

-Alors, tu nous rejoins? Demanda Chopper sur le pas de la porte.

-J'arrive.

Une douce odeur lui chatouilla les narines en passant la porte. Elle prit place à côté des deux femmes. Sam regarda chacun de ses nouveaux compagnons. Pipo racontait ses exploits à Chopper, qui l'écoutait, comme obnubilé. Brook était comme hypnotisé par les deux jeunes femmes, ou du moins par leur décolleté. S'il avait des yeux, elle le voyait bien loucher. Luffy était déjà en train de piquer dans les assiettes des autres. Franky vantait les vertus du Cola. Il n'y avait que le bretteur qui restait silencieux, buvant dans son coin.

-Sam, pourquoi nous avoir aidé? Tu aurais pu empoché l'argent. Demanda Nami. Nos mugiwaras se turent et regardèrent la jeune femme.

-C'est vrai que la somme était tentante, fit-elle en riant. Mais je ne mange pas de ce pain là.

-C'est pourtant le principe des chasseurs de prime, tendre un piège aux pirates et rafler la récompense. Dit Zorro, ne regardant pas la jeune femme.

-Certains sont peut-être trop stupides pour ne pas faire la différence entre un vrai pirate et un faux pirate. Dit Sam, défiant Zorro du regard.

-Tu parles de moi?

-A toi de voir.

-Retires ça! Fit-il se levant, posant ses poings sur la table.

-Zorro, assis-toi! Ordonna Luffy. C'est quoi un faux pirate?

-Ce que j'appelle un faux pirate est un homme sans cœur, qui pille, viole, brûle des villages entiers, se moquant des traditions. Ce genre d'homme mérite d'être emprisonné. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés, ce qui n'échappa pas à Robin. Un vrai pirate est un homme qui vogue sur tous les océans, prônant la liberté, le goût de l'aventure. Ce genre d'homme est respectable. Après ce qui s'est passé à Alabasta, ce serait pure folie de vouloir coffrer des héros.


End file.
